In the line of Fire
by Kindered Spirit
Summary: This is a different approach to a typical stargate fic. If any of you like the episode changeling, then try it out, and if you are those that like the traditional that's ok. but you should give it a shot. and hey it's Jonas in a firefighter suit it's fun. Chapter 10 fixed! READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STARGATE SG-1

A/N: Hi, ok this is brief and a tester. I thought about the episode changeling and had an epiphany! I thought since I'm not doing so well on the alien stuff at the moment I'd thought I'd try Christopher Judges approach- read on and tell me what you think.

In the line of Fire Chapter 1

The fire engulfed the apartment building with such a vicious appetite that the fire firefighters struggled to keep the flames at bay.

Chief. Jack O'Neill and his 2IC, Captain. Samantha Carter were working on the chaotic scene outside, while, their main guy Teal'c Murray, (T man) was busy inside the blazing inferno. With aid of the newest recruit Jonas Quinn, they rescued panicked individuals from their apartment. Teal'c turned toward his new colleague as he safely led the older women down the steps and out the building.

The younger man understood the signal following the other man holding the teenage boy close to him as he made way outside.

"Alright, I want this fire out. You and you wet the roof tops I don't want to have the challenge of putting out three fires tonight! Jack ordered to the four men standing near the rig.

Meanwhile, Sam was attending to the trauma victims until the paramedics arrived. She looked up to see T come toward her removing his mask relieved to see her friend was alright.

"T man, how do you like your down time?" she said trying to make light of the situation as she bandaged a young girls arm.

"Eventful." the man replied looking at the blaze.

Same gave a slight smirk. She then saw the young man busy hooking up another hose to a hydrant. "How's probie holding up?"

The stocky man looked in the direction the short blond was staring, he shook his head in amusement.

"I've never met anyone who will work their butt off more than he has done tonight. He'll be exhausted when this is over."

Sam turned her attention back to her task. "There, that will be better before you know it." Sam gave a warm smile then let the paramedic take over.

Jonas had just finished hauling and hooking the hose up, ready to continue on to the next task. Even though his feet were killing him he still convinced himself to keep working. Don't stop. As he made his way over to the rig something caught his eye at first he thought it was his mind just playing tricks on him, but he saw a movement on the fourth level someone was banging on the small window.

"Do you see that?" he asked but know one heard him over the sirens.

If he calculated it right he would still be able to get to that person, looking back at the scene around him and then back at that hand, he placed on his mask and dashed toward the building.

Jack wouldn't have noticed the young man run back into the raging fire if it had not been for somebody calling for him in that direction.

"JONAS!" he yelled but it was too late as he disappeared into the building.

Sam and T heard their chief yell out the kids name turning their attention to the figure running into the building.

"What the heck-" Sam started she than ran toward her leader.

"Sir, what is he doing?" she asked her voice slightly panicked

"I have no idea." Jack fumed unknown to the rest that he was actually worried

Teal'c suddenly caught sight of the hand banging on the window. "I believe that is the reason." he said pointing at the victim.

Both Sam and Jack caught sight of the form in the window. "Great." Jack muttered

Jonas made his way up to the fourth floor avoiding the flames licking up the building side the heat was excruciating but he needed to save that trapped individual. The higher he got the thicker the smoke, as soon as his foot hit the fourth level he started to bang the doors open the flames traveling along the walls. This wasn't good if he didn't find this person soon he wouldn't have an exit left the next door revealed the huddled form of a teenage girl. Without hesitation he ran to her a pale hand clutching a piece of cloth to her mouth, Jonas removed his mask taking the cloth from the girl.

"Breathe!" he ordered

The girl took it thankfully as she was hauled to her feet and carefully led out into the hall way they were close to the stairs when the ceiling came down in front of them.

"We're trapped!" the girl choked out.

Jonas quickly made his way to the other rooms quickly glancing in each one the smoke irritating his throat. Suddenly he saw a window he could break, he quickly entered into the room. Keeping the teen close beside him, he smashed open the window with his arm looking out he saw a small pool below.

"Listen, we have to jump!" he said to the brown haired girl.

The girl removed the mask. "No, it's too high!" she protested.

Another bang could be heard as another chunk of the ceiling came down startling them both. Jonas grabbed hold of the girls arm, but she pulled away in fear, shaking her head her eyes wide with fright.

"Listen- to me- we have to do this." Jonas said between coughs.

"No! We'll die if we jump!" she croaked out.

"We'll die defiantly if we stay here!" he firmly said wincing as the heat intensified.

"I'm afraid of heights…I -I can't!"

Jonas took hold of the girls arm looking in her eyes. "What is your name?"

"Cassandra."

"Alright, Cassandra, you can trust me, but we can't stay here." his voice softer than before.

She looked at him for a second than allowed him to help her through the window onto the small ledge. Jonas was right beside her with a reassuring squeeze he protectively held her and leapt off the edge to the pool below.

A/N: Your thoughts. Please.

Flirty Angel.

P.S: If anyone is interested in this new adventure then please let me know. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Hi, everyone chapter 2 is here for you and I think it's a bit better from the first. It will get more interesting as the chapters move on. This is very different from the off world jazz but it's a challenge hope you enjoy!

In the line of Fire chapter 2

Cassandra broke through the surface first sputtering as she looked for her rescuer. Her eye caught a movement to her left realizing why the man hadn't surfaced; she quickly dived under the water coming to his aid.

Jonas concentrated on unhooking the oxygen tank from his back not sure how long her could hold his breath he had one strap undone then was surprised to find a pair of hands undoing the other together they managed to free him of the weight and swim to the top. After getting his breathe he turned his attention to her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

The girl gave a small smile. "I'm ok, but I do not want to do that again."

Jonas returns a smile. "You and me both. C'mon let's get you dried off."

Jack hopes were completely dashed when the roof caved in, he didn't want to lose anyone tonight but it looked like he had two casualties to deal with. That Jonas was a brave hard working, really a guy you could bet your life on someone you could count on…

"Chief!" Fire fighter Piers called to him.

Jack looked to see Jonas and the young women quickly made their way across the lawn and to the nearest ambulance.

Jonas handed her over to the EMT. "These guys will take care of you."

Cassandra opened her mouth but closed it as he suddenly left. Jonas made his way over to where his unit stood pleased with himself, but that feeling vanished when he saw jack storming over to him and the grim faces of Sam and Teal'c.

"Jonas, you have ten seconds to explain in great detail why you jumped back into a highly unsafe building, without confronting me first." Jack fumed.

"I had to get her out before the building collapsed. She would have died if I hadn't done anything and seeing I wasn't doing anything I thought I should do that." Jonas answered

"You selfishly put my men in danger when I sent them going after you, it was a good thing that the fourth floor was blocked and they had to turn back when they did." Jack shouted

"I didn't think-" Jonas began.

"Yes, that's exactly it, you didn't think and now I have too-"

"Chief, I saved her life. She's somebody's daughter isn't that what we are supposed to do?" Jonas shot back.

"Jonas, you are a rookie! A rookie! And it was by the grace of God that saved your butt tonight. Now, get out of my sight we'll talk about this later."

"But chief-" Jonas began

"That's an order Jonas. I suggest you follow it." Carter answered for her CO.

The trio walked away leaving the young man behind to contemplate his actions.

OoOoO

It was close to mid morning when Jonas arrived back at the fire station. After another lecture from Jack he was exhausted. As he gathered his coat and black ball cap he ventured home, he walked down the street coming to an ally there he found his box and mattress along with a tattered blanket. He made a note in his head to check if the shelter had any, as soon as he lay down his head he was sound asleep.

The next morning Jack entered the fire house a bit early and was surprised to see Jonas already there and even more surprised to see both rigs practically gleaming. Regaining his composure he made his way to the locker room then stopped outside the door as he changed his mind and headed for the recess area instead.

When Sam and T came in that morning they shared a look as they saw a pair of legs sticking out the passenger side door of their rig. They heard some muttering and a few grunts, as they came closer they saw who belong to those legs.

"Probie? What are you doing?" T asked giving a smirk.

At the sound of the sudden voice the young man brought his head a flash light in his mouth and a rag and squirt bottle on the seat. He quickly removed the flashlight from his mouth at the sight of his senior crew mates, he awkwardly sat up.

"Huh, I-I was trying to get the …pedals clean." he said slightly embarrassed at being caught.

"You do know that when we say 'clean the rig.' we mean the back right?" Sam said throwing a thumb in that general direction.

"Huh, yeah, that's already done, I was here early so um, and I thought I might as well…clean…the inside. I'll get the coffee going." he abruptly said jumping out of the vehicle taking the objects with him and disappearing around the corner to the recess area.

Sam smiled shaking her head following her friend toward the locker area.

A/N: Ok, So how is it going so far?

Flirty Angel.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1

A/N: Hi, everyone chapter 3 is here I know it will seem a bit boring because it has no action at the moment but it will have besides this a friendship family thing, right? So, I thought it would be a good idea to a have a bit of that in here. Anyway, read on and tell me what you think. -enjoy!

In the line of Fire. Chapter 3

Jonas entered the recess area in a fluster almost dropping the squirt bottle on the floor. He awkwardly placed his cleaning material on the counter, sighing he reached over for the coffee pot but stopped mid air as he saw it already brewing. Neither of the other probie's were here yet, so they couldn't have made it and he defiantly didn't make it, so who did?

"I like my coffee black."

Jonas spun around slightly wide eyed at the sight of the other man sitting at one of the tables a Colorado Spring news paper in his hands.

"Huh-Pardon?"

Jack lowered the paper eyeing the young man. "My coffee is always black no sugar or cream."

"O-oh right." Jonas swallowed. Turning, he opened the cupboard taking a plain white cup from the top shelf and placed in on the counter.

Jack returned his attention to the paper. "This is ridiculous."

Jonas turned to the chief who had a deep frown on his lips. "Sir?"

"The gas price, cheaper than Canada, but still it wasn't what it used to be. Back in my day a twenty dollar bill filled up a tank no problem." he said folding the paper and placing it beside him.

The young man just nodded pouring the dark liquid into the cup and carried it over to where the chief sat. He carefully set it down in front of Jack then made his way over to one of the far draws.

Jack watched as he pulled a black marker from the draw and continued to watch as he scribbled something down on a pad of sticky notes. The young man tore the small piece of paper from the stack and placed it on the coffee pot, Jack raised the cup to his lips than paused at what the note said.

'Jack's coffee-Black'

"You know I'm not the only one here that drinks black coffee." the older man pointed out taking a sip.

Jonas turned his head. "I know, but it will help me remember… next time."

Just then Sam and Teal'c entered the area. "Wow, something smells good." Sam said as she took a seat beside Jack.

The bigger man walked over to the counter turning to Jack when he saw the sticky note.

"Ok, I can handle you hogging all the cherry pop tarts but the coffee is a different story."

"Don't blame me, blame probie." Jack answered passing the paper over to the blond beside him.

Teal'c looked at Jonas who had his head half buried in the fridge. "Probie, because Jack is the chief doesn't mean he's god." T explained as he poured the beverage into his cup.

Jonas closed the fridge door looking at the large man. "Understood… I'm going to find my apron." he announced leaving the room.

Jack watched as he left, then looked at Sam. "If I didn't know any better I'd say he's enjoying this."

"Well, I believe its call efficiency." Sam said handing the paper to Teal'c

"Sam's right Jack, I haven't heard one complaint from Jonas the other two on the other hand won't shut up. They'll do it but not with fussing and fuming first, Jonas has worked his butt off on every fire drill, training, and fire fighting. I'm sure he doesn't like wearing a pink flower apron as much as the other guys do but he knows he'll get heck if he doesn't wear it." Teal'c expressed.

"Speaking of aprons. Why pink sir?" Sam asked making eye contact with the man.

"Isn't it obvious? It's amusing and the women fire fighters love seeing men in a vulnerable state." Jack explained.

"Yes, and you know so much a about women." Teal'c sarcastically said.

"Hey, I married one didn't I?" Jack said as he relieved himself from the table

Sam gave a smirk as their leader left then turned her attention to her friend. "You care about probie, don't you?"

T looked at the blond setting down his cup. "Well, yeah, he has a lot of things I admire. Well, besides the smiling thing, he would probably work himself to death if I don't remind him to take a break. I think he sees himself as a misfit and I know he doesn't get along with his fellow workers and Jack scares the day lights out of all of them. But Jonas is the only one who puts a hundred and ten percent in making sure he is on Jack's good side."

Sam leaned back in her chair. "He is starting to grow on me." she admitted.

"C'mon Sam don't you remember what it was like to be the new guy?" Teal'c asked

"Yeah, how could I forget it was the most humiliating thing I had to go through. You think you guys had it rough think of being the only women in that group." Sam cringed at the memory.

"I don't know I don't think it would be all that bad being surrounded by fine looking specimen such as myself."

"Oh, yeah, you're giving yourself way too much credit." She playfully rolled her eyes.

They both laughed enjoying the quiet morning they had.

OoOoOoOoO

Jonas sat on one of the benches in the locker room when Jack entered. "So, you were here early." Jack said fixing his collar.

"Yes, sir." Jonas said as he bent down to tie his boot.

"I would think with the night you've had you would try and sleep in as long as you could." the older man said turning to face the young man.

"That is harder to do, and then it seems, sir." He said turning his attention to his other boot.

Jack raised an eye brow at the man's comment but before he could press him on the matter forward he was up and out the door with a 'See you later, sir' in his wake.

Jack was intrigued by his new recruits behaviour, it shouldn't bother him after all he barely knew the kid. Then again maybe that is why he couldn't leave it well enough alone is because he knew so little about him. He never mentions family, or girlfriends or even a bloom'n pet he once had, a mystery he was and sooner or later he was going to solve it.

A/N: How do you like it so far?

Review!

Flirty Angel.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1

A/N: Hello, I have for you the next instalment. Hope you like- enjoy!

In the line of Fire chapter 4

The blackened, chard remains of the old factory were left of the once grand structure. Jonas rummaged through the debris with his pole while Sam did the same a few feet away trying to figure out the source of the blaze.

Sam glanced over at the young man and had to smirk at the meticulous way he sifted through the debris, most rookie's would go at the task with such speed and carelessness that she would have to remind them several times to do it right. After an hour or so had past she finally decided to drag him out for some fresh air and make conversation.

"So, probie…what plans do you have?" she said uncapping her water bottle.

Jonas looked up furrowing his brow. "Plans?"

"Yeah, are you going to be a full time fire fighter or are you just going to volunteer and get another job on the side?" she explained

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I would like to be able to fire fight full time, but I don't…well I just haven't decided yet."

Sam looked at him noticing the slight bags under his eyes. "How have you been doing?"

"Fine, a bit tired but I like what I do." he said taking a swig from his own water bottle.

Sam smiled remembering her conversation with Jack that morning, this didn't go unnoticed as Jonas gave her an odd look.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing just an amusing thought came into mind."

Silence intervened as they watched the traffic go by on the road. Jonas took another gulp of water a bit awkward with the whole situation; he shouldn't be after all it is small talk. Still, he found it hard to keep a steady conversation with the senior staff, Sam was nice but he couldn't help but notice that every conversation was a bit forced.

"Hey, Jonas!"

The duo looked up to see a man in a plain black T-shirt and jeans wave to him across the street, his red hair falling into his eyes.

Sam nodded her head in the man's direction. "Who's that?"

Jonas screwed the cap back on his bottle. "Huh, a…friend. I'll be right back." he said crossing the street.

"Five minuets, probie than back to work." she called to him.

Sam watched curious as both men greeted each other, the red head draped an arm around Jonas's shoulder walking around the corner.

Meanwhile, as Jonas was lead out of sight from the women he was roughly pushed against the side of the building.

"Hey, Quinn you do know that you have a deadline right?" the red head sneered

"Of course, how can I forget when you and your thugs remind me every stinking day." he coolly shot back.

"Yeah, well, if I don't have the money in my back pocket in three days you're going to regret it." he threatened quietly as people passed by.

"I can't have that kind of money in three days. A week maybe even two but not in three days." Jonas explained quietly.

The red head sniffed as he ran a hand over his mouth stepping closer. "You want an extension." he said

"Yes, I will have the money in your hands in a week at the most." Jonas quietly said

The man scoffed slamming his hand against the wall beside Jonas head. "Do you take me as a fool? Three days and three days only, cause, if you don't, I will break you in half, got it?" he said his words dripping with hate.

"Got it." the young man answered.

The red head stepped back glaring at him before walking away. Jonas sighed leaning his head against the wall he would have to find another job to get the money in time, he headed back to his work as miserable as he felt he slapped on a smile and crossed the street surprised to see Sam still standing there.

"Hey, five minutes is up. Perfect timing." she said giving a smile.

"Yeah." was al he could manage as headed back into the soot filled building.

Sam looked back as he disappeared into the building, for some reason she had a feeling that there was more going on then what she saw, she looked back across the street before returning to her work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later, that evening Jack found Sam sitting at one of the diner tables lost in thought. "A penny for your thoughts."

She looked up. "Oh, hi sir."

"Hello." he said stuffing his hands in his pockets giving her a look… "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" she asked as he looked at her.

"I don't know but it's unusual for you to blank out." he said taking a seat at the table.

She was quiet for a moment but spoke what was on her mind.

"Sir, do…you ever wonder about Jonas?" she began

"Yeah, I wonder why he smiles constantly over everything. It can't be healthy for you." he said a slight smirk on his face

"It's something a bit more serious, sir. He doesn't really talk about his life does he?" she continued

Jack scratched the back of his head. "I was kind of thinking about that about him this morning, he contributes more than any other probie here. However, he doesn't share anything about his life like the others do, mind you sometimes it's refreshing."

"What's refreshing?" Teal'c asked as he entered the area.

"Oh, Jonas and his not sharing his life with us twenty four seven." Jack answered

Teal'c pulled out the third chair and picked up one of the menus. "Jonas isn't comfortable around us."

Sam looked down at her hands then after a moment she told the two men what she had witnessed that afternoon.

"Did he say anything when he got back?" T asked slightly intrigued by the situation.

"No, that's the thing, I know that his personal life is his personal life, but something was off." Sam said

"Well, for now we should leave it, we shouldn't jump to conclusions. He could be a friend like he said, however if any of us see that kind of thing again mention it, I'll allow three shots and then we move in." Jack concluded picking up his menu and looking at it.

Sam in the end did the same it was probably nothing, but the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach told her otherwise.

A/N: Any thoughts?

Review!

Flirty Angel;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1

A/N: Hi, again I just want to take the time to thank those who are reviewing, means the world to me. No matter how little or how big reviews are great. So, in honour of you guys and gals I wrote this chapter for you-enjoy!

In the line of Fire chapter 4

Cassandra Frasier entered the fire house holding a blue flowered tin in her hands, smiling she walked toward what she considered her second family.

"Sam, Teal'c." she greeted as she stopped in front of them.

Sam put down her orange juice rising from the table. "Cassie, it's good to see you." she said giving her a hug.

"What are you doing on this side of town?" Teal'c asked offering her some orange juice.

"Oh, no thank you…I just wanted to stop by to thank the person who saved my life." she explained.

"Probie number 3, foolish thing he did but I'm glad to see you're alright." Teal'c replied taking a bite out of his toast.

Almost on cue Jonas turned the corner a clip board in his hand oblivious to the other people around him. Cassie didn't need to look twice to recognize the young fire fighter, she made her way passed Sam over to him.

"Hi." she said grabbing his attention.

Jonas briefly looked up then looked back at the paper in front of him, then did a double take. "Oh, huh, hi."

The girl looked down at the tin in her hands then handed it over to him. "I didn't properly thank you for what you did for me last week…huh."

"Jonas." he said catching her expression.

"Jonas, I like that name very …cute." she decided giving a smile.

"Thanks." he said awkwardly walking over to the table.

She felt his discomfort. "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable."

"Huh, no it's…." He trailed off waving a hand toward the blue tin "nice."

She gave a warm smile then her attention went toward a certain man in a chief's uniform.

"Uncle Jack!" she gleefully said running over to give him a hug.

Jack let out a surprised laugh parting to smile at the teen. "Cassie, how are you doing?"

"Great, thanks to Jonas." she said glancing back were the young man once stood. "Well, he was there."

"He's not exactly smooth with the ladies." Jack explained

"Or any human being for that matter." Teal'c added.

Sam gave a smirk. "He seems to take a shine toward you."

Teal'c took another bite of his toast swallowing he gave his answer. "That's because I'm nice to him."

Jack rolled his eyes at the other mans response. "Carter's right T, when you two are together it's like you're from another planet."

Cassie looked at her watch. "I better head back to the clinic my mom will have a fit if I'm late…again." she announced.

"So soon? Hey, tomorrow how about you and your mom come over to my house for a BBQ? It will be fun." Jack nudged her in the arm.

"Oh, yes the calling of wiener genocide is calling to me; I'll twist my mom's arm, even though I know she'll say yes. You know how much she likes to have someone else cook once in awhile?"

"Do, I ever." Jack concluded.

The three waved to her as she left. While, enjoying the rest of their breakfast they heard voices coming from the recess area and they did not sound friendly.

OoOoOo

Jonas was slammed against the wall as three higher rank fire fighters cornered him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we get served first probie!" the large man said in a gruff voice.

"First of all, probie's 2 and 1 were assigned to you. So, take your complaints and find someone else to pick on." Jonas shot back not in the mood for their bullying.

"You really think you're something else, don't you?" the slimmer one said coming up into Jonas's face.

"I'm doing my job, like you should be doing." he said through gritted teeth.

He winced as he was yanked by the collar of his shirt. "You little brat! We should teach you a lesson on respect!" he yelled tossing him over to the sink.

"HEY!" Jack yelled catching the small group off guard Sam and Teal'c standing behind him.

"Chief!" the senior fire fighters said in unison as Jonas gathered himself together.

"What in the H. E double hockey sticks do you think your doing?" Jacked fumed.

"Giving him a lesson is all, you know how these rookie's need to be reminded." the man said

Jonas knew even though the man wasn't facing him, that remark was geared toward him, rising to his feet and straightening his shirt he glared at him.

"Because, I am a rookie doesn't mean I can't stand on my own two feet and I have succeeded in fighting fires just as well as you can if not better." Jonas boldly replied.

The bigger man turned his eyes narrowed as he met the young mans face. "Is that so? Well, let me tell you punk, we've dealt with every kind of threat, out saving poor souls and losing some in the process. Seen good men die because of niave pricks like you who think that because you put out a fire here and save someone there, gives you the right to call yourself a somebody. Well, guess what until you put on that uniform, and call yourself a fire fighter and have dealt what we have dealt with . In citizens eyes and to us your nothing but a nobody!" the veteran spieled out his eyes flashing in anger.

Jonas took a step forward but caught the looks on his piers faces and decided to cool it. Instead he locked a hard gaze on the other mans face, his eyes dark as he glared at his enemy.

"I have dealt with worse things than fire." he said his voice cold and harsh.

He turned his back and walked away from the group toward the training grounds out back.

OoOoOoOoO

Jonas picked up the hose and bolted with it over his shoulder and up the ladder throwing it onto the ramp along with the three others there. Grunting, he hauled himself up and ran into the building and up the flights of stairs on the seven story building, it was ridiculously hot in the suit just by wearing it alone in the heat was unbelievable. Add excursion and your own laboured breathing on top of all the physical (and in his case) emotional strain, it was brutal.

When he made it to the last flight he picked up the fifty pound dead weight of a sand bag and made his decent back down the stairs. All this time his mind was racing, three days to cough up twenty grand, three days till his life would return to normal or if things went sour, three days till his death bed. He managed to get a second job before coming to work at a local bar. Doing all the jobs that everyone hated, cleaning the urinals in the men's bathroom, cleaning the men's bathroom, throwing out the angry drunken drugged out of your mind- men from the men's bathroom. All for the chance at a normal life he once had, his lips curved up slightly at the thought. What people are willing to do for money?

Moments, later he emerged from the building miraculously climbing down the ladder with out dropping the bag or if in a real scenario a unconscious person. When his feet hit the pavement he ran over to the designated drop off and flopped the bag onto the ground, he took of his mask gasping as he sank to the pavement in exhaustion. Leaning against the bag as he caught his breath, he ran a hand through his hair the sweat dripping off of him he blinked his eyes several times trying to clear his vision, he reminded himself about the first thing he was taught and he often forgot as he passed out. Remember to breathe.

He came to by a cooling sensastion on his neck and forehead moaning he cracked open one eye to see Sam worriedly staring down at him and then another head came into view as his vision cleared.

"Are you trying to make yourself, sick?" Jack asked.

Jonas sat up with the aid of Sam. "I forgot to breathe." he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No kidding?" Jack sarcastically said thrusting a water bottle in his hand.

Sam gave Jack a 'Go easy on him' look. Turning her attention back to Jonas. "Did you even eat anything this morning before you started this sudden erg to take on such a physical exercise?"

Jonas squinted against the harsh sun light avoiding eye contact with either fire fighter. "No."

Jack rolled his eyes at his answer. "Jonas…just try and take care of yourself, k?"

"Yes, sir." Jonas replied as Jack upped and left.

Jonas awkwardly got to his feet Sam at his side the wet cloth still gripped in her hands. She assisted him back toward the fire station when he stopped and turned to her. "What time is it?"

She looked at her watch. "Quarter too twelve, why?"

He smiled. "No, reason just don't want to be late. I have another job to get to." he explained.

She raised her eye brows. "Another job?"

"Yeah, those bills won't pay themselves. Electricity." he lied as taking a drink from the water bottle then spat it out. "Ugh! What's wrong with this water?"

"Oh, must have been in the rig over night, Jack hates the vending machine and is a tad bit lazy to walk half a block to buy a new pack. It's the thought that counts, right?" she said handing the cloth to him and patting his shoulder as she left.

"Right." he echoed following her.

So, far if the morning was any indication on how today was going to be he would need more than a water bottle.

A/N: Is this fun for you yet?

Flirty Angel.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate sg-1

A/N: Hi, everyone I have the next chapter for you I hope you like it. I'm starting to like this new idea it's a challenge to right, ya know?

In the line of Fire chapter 6

Sam was exhausted last nights fire was a real whopper arsonist most likely no one was in the building, thank goodness. She was glad that it was her day off but still she was on call just in case, as she walked across the parking lot toward her car she caught site of a familiar face. Smiling she walked over to the short haired brunette.

"Looks, like I'm not the only one who caught a break."

The women turned to face the blond a moment of surprise on her face but it was replaced by a smile.

"Believe it or not doctors have time off too. It's good to see you Sam."

Sam gave the women a hug. "Same to you Janet."

"Hey, mom they didn't have any whole grain buns but they had multigrain." Cassandra said as she joined her mother… "Oh, hey Sam."

Sam gave a wave, while Cassie handed the bag over to her mother. Janet shrugged. "It's still close enough, we no that Sara likes eating healthy, Jack on the other hand…we won't go there."

Sam and Cassandra smirked at the other woman's comment.

"So, do you think that the hot dogs will be semi eatable?" Cassie asked jokingly.

"Huh, highly doubt it, but I save room for dessert." Sam said as they walked down the street.

"That is a good plan, hey, Cassie and I were going to have some lunch do you want to join us?"

"I'd love too, hanging out with some fellow women can do me wonders, a break from the usual people I hang out with everyday."

The trio later sat in the local diner waiting for their order. As they did they conversed about their jobs and the occasional news story, when a group of young men entered making their presence known as they rudely sat in a booth behind them. Sam recognized the one with the red hair from a few days ago talking to Jonas, Cassie noticed the captain's stare.

"You know staring is rude Sam."

Sam brought her attention back to the teen. "Sorry, it's just one of them knows Jonas. I was wondering how they were related."

Cassie glanced over at the group, then back at Sam. "Which one?"

"The red head, he was talking to Jonas the other day, but he didn't say who he was."

"He certainly doesn't look like him, cousin maybe…friend. That's my guess anyway." Janet said taking in the young man.

The red head noticed the trio looking at them, he leaned over whispering something to his group before rising and walking over to them.

"Excuse, me but I couldn't help but notice you were watching my pals and I. what is it you find so interesting?"

The women shared a look, then Sam answered his question. "We didn't mean to be rude but I remembered seeing you the other day with a colleague of mine. Jonas Quinn."

The red head stared at her. "That's right. Is that a problem?"

"Well, know I was curious how you were related?" Sam explained feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, just…an old acquaintance. Do me a favour and huh say hi for me. His family and mine go way back, ok sweetheart….he began to walk away then stopped coming back… "Oh and it's Nickolas Leed." he concluded rejoining his group.

Cassie let out a breath, "Whoa that was a bit scary."

"I'll say, my heart is pounding." Janet confessed placing a hand on her chest.

Sam didn't say anything as the waitress came and brought them their order.

"Three cheese burgers with fries, two coffees, and one coke enjoy." the teen said walking away with her tray.

As they ate and continued their lunch date they still couldn't shake the awkwardness they felt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Teal'c and Jack were just finishing their reports when Jonas trudged into the area his hair slightly sticking up in places his face smudged with soot and something else dark circles are under his eyes dragging his feet as he passed by. Jack continued to watch as unzipped the upper part of his fire suit shrugging out of it yawning as he draped it over his arm.

"Sleep much?" Jack asked.

But it went unheard as the young man made his way to the shower area. Teal'c closed his folder staring in the direction where he last saw his friend.

"Jack, I'm worried about him?"

The older man turned his attention back to the document in front of him. "T don't stress yourself over it you know how it is with the rookies. Pushing themselves to get on my good side."

Teal'c looked at the chief with a slightly annoyed expression. Jack caught it, closing his folder.

"What? Listen T we both know he's a work alcoholic. Just let him be."

"Jack, did you know he's working two jobs?"

Jack raised his eye brows. "Really? When did this happen?"

"Couple days ago, Sam told me. He told her was for the electricity bills, but she doesn't by it and quite frankly neither do I. The thing is Jack he's working hard but I don't think it is just for your attention." the big man concluded rising from his spot. Leaving, jack to think over what he just heard.

Meanwhile, Jonas turned on the shower letting the hot water wash away his fatigue and aching body. He managed to make another extension; all he needed was another three grand. With some help from his street friends he managed to get most of the money he needed, but he couldn't keep this up forever. He forced himself to pick up the soap and clean himself off making sure he didn't use up all the hot water, as much as he would like too.

A few minuets later he emerged heading toward the recess area in hopes there would be some coffee made. His hopes were dashed to see Teal'c take the last of it stirring in some sugar and a bit of cream, he sat at one of the tables placing his arms on the surface then resting his head against his arms letting out a sigh.

What he would do to have a goodnights sleep.

"Here you go probie."

Jonas lifted his head wearily to see the steaming white cup in front of him. Then diverted his eyes up to the person who offered it to him, he sat up taking the cup.

"Huh, th-thanks I could have made some more." he said

"I'm sure you could, but there are other people here besides you that make a pot of coffee." Teal'c said taking a seat across from him.

Jonas frowned. "But it is my probie duty, well, that's at least what the chief says."

"Hey, even the chief has the occasional day off, he had to bump up his barbecue to today because of that class 3 fire. So, why don't you come and join us? Relax have some fun."

Jonas stared down at his coffee. "I would like to but-"

"No buts Jonas that's an order." Jack's voice broke in.

Both men looked to see the older man join them. "Teal'c mind if I have a chat with junior here?"

"No not a problem besides I need to talk to Siler about some up grades to the rigs." he said excusing himself placing a hand on Jonas's shoulder as he left.

Jack looked at Jonas while the young man smiled than awkwardly took a sip of his coffee. Jack drummed his hands on the table he wasn't very good with sentimental talks.

"Ok, huh, listen Carter and T are worried about you. So, to stop them breathing down my necks I want you to come to this little shindig tonight. My wife won't bite, my sons quite the entertainer, Cassie and her mom are going to be there along with some other folk, it's going to be a blast." Jack said rather cynical and even a bit flat.

Jonas didn't miss the man's demeanour but it did take him a lot of will power to invite him. Or force him to come and he hadn't been to a gathering since…he couldn't even remember when. Clearing his throat he met the man's gaze his mind battling what to say, finally he rested on what he thought was right.

"…What time does it start?"

A/N: Worth Reviewing?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1

A/N: Hi, guys sorry for the long update. I got caught up with so many things. I just lived through three historic events in barely a week. The Royal Wedding, Bin Ladens death, and our Crazy Canadian Election results. (Those who are Canadian will know what I'm talking about) Anyway, I did managed to write you this chapter, so like always-enjoy!

In the line of Fire Chapter 6

Jack flipped over the hamburger patty as the flames licked it gently to make it just right. Teal'c opened up the cooler to take out a couple of beers handing one to Jack then opened his. Sam greeted Sarah as Alex ran around the yard with a base ball cap on his head and a base ball glove on his right hand. He tossed the ball in the air catching it with ease, Jack smiled, his son was his best friend and vice versa.

"Cameron!" the boy greeted excitedly as he entered the back yard along with a black haired woman, a blond stripe decorated her bangs.

"Hey, kiddo, playing ball?" the man asked as the boy ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, I've been practicing." he said proudly.

"Practice makes perfect." the woman said giving a lopsided smile.

Teal'c walked over holding out his hand. "Mitchell, Vala it is good to see you, back from the conference, huh?"

"Yes, a rather boring conference." Vala said her British accenting her personality

"It was helpful and productive." Mitchell said gearing that comment mostly to the woman beside him.

Cassie was busy pouring out some lemonade. Handing it to the little girl in front of her when she saw someone appear at the entrance gate then disappear, curious she made her way over, opening the gate to see the person pacing.

Jonas was nervous he'd sooner jump into a burning building then hang out with individuals he hardly knew. Then again it would be rude to not show after being invited, but then again it was an open invitation, there was no law that said he couldn't ditch the party.

"Hey."

He spun around to look at the teen her hair pulled back in a pony tail; the yellow tank top was complimented with a pale blue cardigan. Her jean shorts looked like they were hand made, made as in, taking a pair of scissors and cutting them at the thigh.

"Huh…hi." he awkwardly greeted.

She walked forward. "Are you going to stand out here all evening?"

"It seemed like a good idea." he honestly replied shoving his hands in his pockets.

She rolled her eyes as she grinned, taking his hand she lead him through the gate. Yep, this was definitely going to be awkward, he felt like a yearling horse being lead into the brand new trailer.

Cassie led him onto the porch where Sarah O'Neill and Sam were still talking, at ear shot they were talking about weddings.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day where Samantha Carter would be talking about weddings." she teased.

Sarah suppressed a laugh, clearing her throat she picked up a vegetable platter. "I better serve this to my guests before the dip gets to warm… she looked at Jonas…"I'll start with you."

"Oh, huh, maybe when you come back." the young man said.

"I won't make any promises; Teal'c tends to take the platter for himself. I have never seen a man eat so much." she said giving a smile before joining the group in the yard.

Sam turned to Cassie but she be lined it to the barbecue before the woman could confront her. Jonas concentrated on a knot in the cider boards while Sam took a swig of her lemonade.

"Alright, folks, I've got dogs and burgers ready for eating!" Jack announced.

The duo descended the steps waiting for their share of Jack's charcoaled master piece.

Moments later once everyone was settled Jack joined his wife who was poking at her hotdog in absolute wonder of how something that once belonged to the meat family was now a charcoaled mess. Alex ran over to his parents, mustered made a squiggle outline around his mouth.

"Mom, playing with your food is bad you know? Other kids in the world would gladly eat what you have on your plate." the young boy mimicked.

"Yes, mom we shall not play with our food." Jack teased giving a grin.

Sarah gave them both a look. "I would not bring this wiener of death upon poor innocent children."

The woman caught sight of Jonas who seemed like a small fish in uncharted waters setting down her plate on the picnic table she looked at her husband.

"Is that the young man you've been training?"

Jack looked over at the man in question. "Yeah, I kinda invited him over."

"What do you mean kinda?"

"Eighty-percent was T, fifteen percent Carter, and five percent me." Jack explained sipping his beer.

"You should talk to him, show him that your not as a mean cuss as you portray." she hinted giving him a slight shove.

"Alright, but you owe me big time." he said.

"I owe you nothing." she said picking up a napkin to wipe her sons face.

Jack leisurely walked over to Jonas taking a can of Pepsi from the cooler as he did. He would use the aluminium can as the foundation of his conversation, stopping a few feet of the young man, he held out his tool.

"Pepsi?"

Jonas looked at it then thankfully took it. "Thanks."

Jack sat down on the bench beside him. "So, told you this shindig is fun."

"Yes, it's very…eventful." he said setting down his empty plate.

Awkwardness was quick to intervene as they both struggled for words to say. Jack found an interesting patch of grass near his left foot while Jonas stared at the logo on the can. Then he gave a smirk then a small laugh causing the older man to raise an eye brow.

"Care to share?" he prodded

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just something my father would talk about."

Jack's curiosity sparked. "Go on."

Jonas looked at Jack for a moment then back at the can. "Pepsi…reminds me of Pepsin."

Jack blinked. "What the heck is Pepsin?"

Jonas smirked. "Pepsin is a stomach enzyme that digests protein: an enzyme produced in the stomach that breaks down proteins into simpler compounds. Also, it can be extracted from the stomachs of calves and pigs for use as a digestive aid and in the production of cheese."

"….Fascinating and you got that from a can of soda?"

"Actually from the Encarta World English Dictionary." he answered.

Another bout of awkward silence came through as Jack looked at that patch of grass while Jonas once again looked at the can.

"Huh…you read the dictionary?" Jack shot back meeting the young man's face.

"Well, yeah, it was the only book that I could read. Actually, the only book in my dad's office that I hadn't read yet." Jonas explained.

"The dictionary? Seriously, man, haven't you heard of Winnie the Pooh or Moby Dick?" Jack asked slightly bemused at this recruits hobby.

"Yes, I read those when I was seven…but I did take the encyclopaedia for show and tell when I was in grade two."

Jack gave him a look that said 'wow you're a nut job' but he quickly changed his expression to disbelief.

"I…Didn't expect that of you."

"Nobody does the first time….Listen, I'm going to see if I can pry a piece of carrot from Teal'c. Thanks for the food." he concluded as he rose from his spot.

Jack watched as he walked away then looked up as his wife joined him.

"So, what did you learn?" she asked slipping her arm though his.

"Oh, lots of stuff." Jack said

"Like." Sarah nudged.

"Nothing really important…he looked at her… "But I will think twice before drinking a Pepsi."

She gave a laugh. "I don't want to know…c'mon time for dessert."

He followed his wife giving a grin as he wondered what else this evening held for him.

A/N: This is a cute chapter. Don't you think?

Review!

Flirty Angel.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Sg-1

A/N: Hi, everyone I'm back! Sorry for the update delay… (Severe writers block for this story!) Good news though I have ideas. Turns out I have to watch the entire sixth season and the first two episodes of the seventh to get me going. So, like always enjoy!

In the line of Fire-5

Jonas wearily dismounted out of the rig it was quarter too four and he felt like he'd been run over by a semi. Four alarm blaze that was a real beauty he thought he wouldn't make it, even with all the training his body was drained and he wasn't the only one who noticed. Sam closed the rig door, noticing her colleague's tiredness she frowned.

"Jonas."

The young man closed his eyes the last thing he needed was a 'talk' turning around he faced her putting on a small smile. "Captain."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired, long night." he replied running a hand through his hair.

Sam nodded. "It was a tough one. Listen if you want me to drive you home I can."

"No, I huh. I'm-I'm going to sleep here tonight." Jonas fumbled out.

"Ok, goodnight." she bid as she headed out to the parking lot.

"Good morning." Jonas joked softly as he turned and headed for the bunk room.

By the time he showered and put his gear away he didn't think he had the energy to climb into bed. He padded barefoot into his room and collapsed exhaustedly on the bottom bunk.

The next morning Teal'c emerged from the locker room pulling down a blue t-shirt over his strong body. As he passed by Jonas's room he smirked as he saw the state Jonas was in. his one arm and leg dangled over the side of the bed while his other was draped over his head. He walked in squatting down in front of him.

"Probie…probie." he whispered nudging the man's arm… "Probie." he said louder.

"Jonas eyes cracked open to see the face of his superior staring at him. His heart skipped a beat for a moment than he sleepily came to a sitting position.

"What is it a fire?" he asked as he hurriedly got to his feet but groaned as the blood didn't have time to rush to his head. "Ugh."

Teal'c smirked. "Nope, but the only thing that would be smouldering is the chief if you are late for the meeting this morning."

"Right, I'm up." he answered stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, I can see that." T answered as he stood up… "I'll give you five minutes said as he walked out of the room.

Jack sniffed his coffee wrinkling his nose at the smell. "Carter this isn't the same coffee."

The blond stirred cream in her own steaming cup. "Don't complain to me, sir."

"I'm not complaining I'm just pointing out that this isn't my coffee." Jack corrected her.

She smiled as she joined him at the table Teal'c rounded the corner smacking his hands together.

"Just woke probie. Man he is spent." He announced as he pulled out a chair.

"He was pretty tired last night." Sam explained.

"Weren't we all?" Jack said drawly earning un amused looks from his piers.

Jonas entered the room straightening his t-shirt. Jack furrowed his brow at the sight of the new recruit. Perhaps, last night was a tad bit harsh on the guy; he kept an eye on him as he picked up the paper in front of him.

"Ok, kids last night's fire was what looks to be an arson third one this month. The media is screaming for answers and the people get paranoid about these things. Looks like these jerks like gasoline to heighten their fun so we have to keep an eye out for consistency."

Jonas walked over to the counter grabbing the pot of coffee and pouring it into the white mug as he listened.

"Do you think it could be more than one person?" Sam asked after she swallowed her drink.

"I have no idea; I leave that to the cops." Jack answered flipping over another page.

""Going by the news the cops think their targeted." Teal'c replied

Jonas reached over some sugar which in doing so he knocked over the mug spilling the hot contents on his hand. He let out a yelp as he gripped his right hand than quickly reached for some napkins to catch the brown liquid.

The three off them looked at him as he dumped the cup harshly into the sink and threw the soiled napkins in the trash. He turned, facing them, both embarrassed and frustrated he stalked out of the room and straight into the locker room. Jack sighed placing his cup down.

"I'll be back."

Jonas rummaged through his locker as Jack entered the room. The young man glanced over at Jack stopping his task.

"I can't find my kit." he explained quietly.

Jack raised an eye brow, walking over to where the other stood he looked up spotting the white box on the middle shelf. He pulled it out turning toward Jonas who didn't make eye contact.

"Sit down." Jack ordered.

Jonas hesitated for moment than complied sitting on the bench. He was surprised as Jack did the same placing the box in between them and even more surprised when Jack took his injured hand to examine it.

"You got it pretty good, but nothing gauze and some cream can't fix."

Jonas raised his good hand to his forehead he didn't want to show weakness, but he felt horrible and spilling that stupid cup of coffee in front of his trainers was not exactly his finest moment. The thing was his deadline was today and between this job and the next to useless convenient store one, he wasn't even close to paying off the debt. Jack glanced up Jonas as he took the gauze and cream out of the kit.

"What's wrong Jonas?"

The brunette shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, just tired."

"Jonas, don't beat around the bush. Carter saw you with this guy last week that didn't sit right with her, now she may not be as intuitive as my wife, but she has good judgement. So spill it."

Jonas cast his green eyes down watching Jack dab some cream on his burn. "He was just an acquaintance."

"Jonas." Jack warned

Jonas sighed he'll tell him one truth, maybe that will keep him off his back. He continued to watch as Jack started to wrap his hand.

Jack glanced up once more as he waited for Jonas to answer.

"I'm…homeless."

Jack halted his task looking at the other man in surprise. "W-What?"

"That's how I know the guy we met at a shelter a couple of times." Jonas replied shame quickly crossed his face.

Jack was silent as he resumed the wrapping as he took in this shocking information. He reached in and grabbed the scissors from the box cutting the gauze cleanly.

"How long?"

Jonas swallowed. "Three years."

Jack stopped once more. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not." Jonas reassured shamefully.

Jack taped the gauze together putting the rest of the supplies back into the kit. This was not what he expected maybe some awkward budding romance, but not this. Jonas held his wrapped hand as jack stood up placing the kit back in Jonas's locker; Jonas stood back closing the locker and securing it shut. The two men stood their quietly.

"Thanks for the hand." Jonas said ignoring the throbbing in his head as he walked past the chief.

Jack turned. "Homeless? And you didn't care to mention anything to me?"

Jonas thought for a moment as he paused at the door. "Why would I? I hardly know you."

Jack's mouth hung open slightly at Jonas's answer.

Sam and Teal'c looked up as Jack entered the meeting room.

"So, everything ok?" Sam asked

Jack met her eyes and answered her with two letters. "No."

A/N: Review, pretty please. *On knees*

Thanks!

Kindred Spirit


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate-SG1

A/N: ….Hey an update! Shocker right. This chapter is dedicated to the last reviewers glad to see that someone was still reading it. So I made sure it was a fairly long chapter to make up for my neglect to this story. It's dramatic. So read on and -enjoy!

In the line of Fire -9

Jonas paced the ally no matter how many times he counted the wad of money in his hands he knew darn well it didn't even make a dent in the debt he owed. Three thousand? Maybe they'll see that he's still keeping his end of the deal, but it was a fool's hope. He leaned against the wall maybe if he just left it there leave a note, but that wouldn't go over well either.

"Do have it?"

Jonas straightened throwing the red head the wad of cash, earning a scoff from the man. "This is it? Really?"

"It's something." Jonas answered as he watched as the man flicked a hand over the money.

"It looks like you're about seventeen grand short. Now I told you what would happen if you didn't have the money in time."

Jonas felt his heart thud in his chest as two more men entered the back ally. "I told you that I couldn't get that kind of money in that amount of time. Take it or leave it, it's hard to earn much a on minimum wage."

The red head glared at the young man. "What you say does not matter. Boys why don't you remind Jonas whose boss."

Jonas tensed as he was confronted by the two men one pulled out a side handled baton while the other raised his fists. This was not good. Jonas waited for one of them to make his move the one with the baton rushed forward but he dodged it ducking away as the other swung his fist he landed a kick in the first man's stomach. But that was short lived as the full force of the baton hit his smack dab against his shoulder blade earning a yelp then he was sent crashing to the ground as he was kicked in the back of his left knee. A barrage of feet rained on him forcing himself to curl up in a ball hoping the torment would end.

He was hauled back to his feet panting as he was met face to face with the leader. A fist landed him hard in the stomach then another connected with his right kidney that sent him crashing back onto the ground. The man squatted down beside him.

"I was easy on you this time Quinn. Have the money ready or next time I won't be so nice." he concluded signalling to his friends that they were leaving.

Jonas lay their for a moment. Finally getting his breath he struggled to get to his feet limping over to the wall for support. He gripped his right side before heading to his temporary home. This situation was getting worse with each passing day. Now he feared for his life he'd take on a six alarm blaze for a month instead of this.

The next morning he snuck into the fire station make his way to the locker room. He gingerly removed his clothing looking down at the ugly bruises on his body the one he worried about most was his shoulder and his knee. He gingerly stepped into the shower the heat soothing on his injuries minutes later he dressed himself careful to hide the lower bruises on his arms substituting with a long sleeved shirt than a t-shirt.

He entered the recess area even though he felt sick he started preparing everything for the breakfast meal and by then it was only five-thirty in the morning. Frowning he caught his reflection in the mirror as he stepped of the room; a angry blue bruise peaked up out of the shirt along his neck. He'd have to do something about that he slumped against the wall as the room began to spin, he'd have to do something about that too. Squeezing his eyes shut he counted to ten but was startled slightly as Teal'c came into the area.

"Perfect coffee's brewing."

Jonas straightened wishing the feeling of nausea to go away. Sam entered smiling at her friends. "Good morning."

Teal'c smiled. "Good morning to you too."

Sam frowned as Jonas hadn't responded to her greeting; usually she was met with a jubilant smile from the young man but only received a half hearted wave.

"Probie are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Jonas summoned all his strength to turn and smile but immediately regretted it as the room lurched causing him to fall back against the wall. Both fire fighters were at his side.

"Jonas!"

"I'm fine just a little dizzy." he feebly answered as both Sam and Teal'c lead him to a chair. Just then Jack came in raising an eye brow at the scene.

"What's going on kids?" he asked as he joined them as Sam filled a glass of water from the sink

"Just a dizzy spell." Jonas answered as he took a glass from Sam.

"Hate those, stand up to quickly?" Jack prodded but also became concerned when Sam shook her head.

Jonas set down his drink of water dismissing himself away from his piers standing up. "I'm fine honestly."

The trio watched as he rose from the table took an uneasy step forward smiled than headed for bay. Teal'c followed him.

"Hey Jonas are alright?"

Jonas busily set the table up. "Yeah just worn out the last couple of weeks have been brutal."

"I hear ya… Teal'c came over beside him as the rookie placed the cutlery …. "If there is anything you want to talk about I'm here for you."

Jonas gave a slight grin. "Thanks but I'm good."

Teal'c smiled clapping the young man on his injured shoulder. "Great to hear. I'll bring the coffee in and I'll tell those other probies to get their butts in gear or will have words."

Jonas nodded as Teal'c left. He let out a shaky breath hoping that he could get through the day without any more incidents.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Noon was hit when the sirens went off and like clock work everyone was on the road reporting to a four alarm blaze. An abandoned hotel was on its way to rubble when they arrived the rookies had there work cut out for them as they fought the fire long and hard. Jonas had followed Sam into the building helping her aid a trapped homeless man down the hallway.

"That's it Jonas we got to get out of here. Lets move." she ordered as she noted the instability above them.

Jonas nodded, as he traveled down the hallway he felt sluggish. His vision blurred his blood rushing in his ears before he realized what was happening, he felt his legs buckle, he couldn't breathe he was out cold before he even hit the ground.

Sam handed the man to the awaiting paramedics. She turned expecting to see Jonas behind her, heart racing she ran back into the building. Her blue eyes locked on the prone form collapsed in the hallway.

"Jonas!" she called.

Before she could even reach him the ceiling above them collapsed between them. Running back outside she removed her mask. Spotting Teal'c hooking up another hose to a fire hydrant.

"T! I need help. She looked at the two fire fighters close to her… "You guys come with me now!"

Teal'c immediately handed his task over to his fire buddy hurrying into the building where Sam had disappeared by the time he got in there the fire had escalated. His heart racing as he caught sight of the barrier and fire growing on the other side, he jumped in helping to remove the debris. It was just too much; he pushed Sam aside picking up his axe he chopped away through the debris enough room to get him through.

He looked down to see Jonas lying on the ground. Quickly putting away his axe he picked up Jonas and hauled him over to the opening passing him over to Sam where she continued to drag him to safety. Teal'c brushed past Sam taking Jonas by the legs they proceeded to carry him out descending the small stair case.

Paramedics rushed over pushing Sam and Teal'c out of the way. Jack rushed over to them.

"What happened?!" he asked panic in his voice.

Sam didn't have an answer still trying to figure it out herself. The trio watched as the paramedic removed hat, flame resistant suit and mask from his head, along with the tank easing him back into a lying position.

The man looked up at Sam. "Did he get hit by the debris?"

"No…at least I don't think so." Sam answered as the woman tried to coax him out of his consciousness but received no response she placed to fingers along his neck alarm on her face.

"He's not breathing!" she announced as she pulled out the portable defibrillator from her red pack while her partner quickly unzipped the top part of his fire suit.

The senior officers stood frozen in their spots as they watched as the male paramedic used his scissors to cut the rest of the clothing freezing at the bruises that splotched his chest. He looked up at Sam as he started bagging the rookie.

"Are you sure he didn't get hit." He asked as the woman placed the pads on Jonas's chest.

"He was lying face down it doesn't make sense!"

"Charging to one fifty. Clear!"

A jolt traveled through Jonas's body causing him to rise. The male pressed to fingers against the young man's throat still nothing.

"Charging to two hundred. Clear!" she said pressing the button on the console.

Jack heart was pounding so hard he was sure others could hear it. 'C'mon Jonas Breathe'

The paramedic's worked on him and just when it seemed all was lost. Jonas sucked in a breath coughing weakly he moaned. The male cupped the side of his face as Jonas winced his eyes opening a crack.

"Just relax. You'll be alright." the female soothingly said rubbing his arm gently.

Jonas winced again. Frowning, the woman raised his sleeve sharing a concerned look with her partner.

"Ok, lets get him to the hospital. Move!" the male paramedic ordered

"I'm coming with you.' Jack said.

Sam and Teal'c watched as they lifted Jonas onto the stretcher and the doors to the ambulance close. Sirens sounded as the ambulance sped down the road.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

The ambulance arrived at the hospital in mere minutes but it seemed like hours to Jack as his eyes never left Jonas. Twice more he had to be brought back to life, something didn't make add up and not knowing scared him the most. The paramedic's explained their patient as to the ER doctor as they rushed into Emergency leaving Jack to stay in the triage area.

Two hours later Sam and Teal'c had arrived joining Jack. Passing the floor Jack looked at Sam.

"Tell me exactly what happened step by step."

"We entered the building checked every room. He kept up to me but I have to admit he wasn't as on it like he was before. Usually he'd take the front opening doors rushing head first with things, but this time he hung back. I just thought he was taking it easy, ugh, I should have paid closer attention." she said running a hand through her hair.

"This morning he wasn't right. We should have let him sit out this one." Teal'c added.

"That doesn't explain the bruises. Did he hurt himself during training?" Jack asked gearing the question at Teal'c

"No he was the exact opposite yesterday. He was flying through the course no problem." Teal'c replied also concerned about the state Jonas was in.

"…Something must have happened to him last night or before this morning. You did say he was homeless right?" Sam said rising from her chair.

"What like someone attacked him? Who would do that?" Teal'c asked

Just then the sliding door opened all surprised to see Janet walk in. her usually smiling face was sombre. The trio shared worried looks having a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.

A/N: …feel awkward asking this but could you review? 'Hides and ducks'

Kindred Spirit.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Stargate-sg-1

A/N: Hey, a speedy update! I guess stargate cupcakes do get me moving lol. I like cake it's my sixth food group. I hope you like it it's not my best I know that much. But it's important. Like always -enjoy!

In the Line of Fire-10

"Past injuries…." Sam uttered in disbelief sinking down in her chair.

Teal'c shook his head. "Do you know what caused them?"

"It's not accidental if that's what you mean. I took an x-ray of his chest and found that he had multiple fractured ribs ranging from months ago to very recent." Janet explained.

"How recent?" Jack demanded.

Janet sighed. "Very, a day if not earlier. What I want to know is why you guys didn't get him checked out."

"Because Jonas has a tendency to conceal things very easily. The truth is we knew something was up but we just thought it had something to do with his situation." Jack answered

Janet looked at Sam for an answer. "What situation?"

"We found out that Jonas has been homeless for a long time. He's had struggles no doubt frankly we didn't want to press on him about it. Looked how well that turned out." Sam replied glumly.

"That's just the tip of the ice berg I have yet to do a full physical. Does he have any immediate family?"

"Not that we know of." Sam shrugged helplessly.

Janet frowned. "It would be nice to get his family history. Who knows when the last time he got checked up."

"Can we see him?" Teal'c asked.

Janet shook her head. "He said he didn't want to see anyone right now. I'm going to respect that besides I want psychiatric to see him first see if he can get anything out of him."

"He's not crazy Janet! Somebody beat the crap out of him!" Jack retorted harshly.

"I know you're frustrated Jack but keep in mind that I myself, as a doctor, must cover all basis. Please, all of you need rest. Go home and come back in the morning." Janet concluded giving a reassuring smile before disappearing around the corner.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Jonas stared up at the ceiling he couldn't sleep. Mostly he was afraid if he closed his eyes he'd never open them again. Seven hundred squares… that was the rounded out number in this one room seven hundred times…

Though he did not remove his eyes from the ceiling he was aware that someone was with him. Something told him brown hair…short.

"Hi, Jonas is it?"

Definitely male. A chair was drug over to the side of his bed causing him to slightly frown.

"Do want some water?"

Jonas tore his eyes from the ceiling to watch the man pour water into the plastic cup. He ignored the simple gesture bringing his eyes back up to the ceiling. Perhaps it was more like seven hundred and eighty.

"I'm Dr. Jackson, a friend of Dr. Frasier. She wanted me to talk to you."

"You're wasting your time." Jonas replied quietly.

"I just want to ask a few questions if that's alright?" the other man said taking a seat.

"You want to know if I'm doing this to myself. If I'm mentally stable, if I'm in some sort of trouble. So Janet can report back to the Fire house. I'll save you the time. No, No, not anything I can't handle.

"You're injuries suggest that you can't."

"I'm a fire fighter I have multiple injuries do to my profession not to mention the fact that I'm a rookie." Jonas replied a tad bit harshly.

"And what about your other profession. I was told that you have been working two jobs."

"Working in a small grocery store is hardly something to worry about."

Daniel pushed his glasses into place leaning forward. "I get a sense that you are not telling me the whole truth. Perhaps when we get to know each other you'll open up more."

"I highly doubt it. No offence doctor but even if I told you everything you'd still wouldn't get it. If you don't mind I'd like to be alone." Jonas answered quietly.

Daniel nodded rising from his seat. "Right. I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Please I'd appreciate it if you don't."

Daniel looked over the young man before leaving the area. Jonas sighed what a fine mess he was in now he has put other people at risk and he had no idea how to fix it. The ceiling started to bore him perhaps if he calculated something more challenging like how many needle injections happen over the course of the day. A swish of a curtain caught his attention.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" Cassandra asked in a hushed whisper.

Jonas looked around. "Are you supposed to be?"

"Not really but when I heard that you were admitted I'd thought I'd pop by and bring you some half decent food." the young woman said holding up a small white paper bag…. "Cranberry muffin."

"Thanks but I'm not hungry." Jonas muttered wincing at a sharp pain.

"You don't have to worry about me grilling you for info I'm just here as a friend." Cassandra assured plopping down in the chair.

Jonas turned his head meeting her eyes. "Friend? I saved your life and met you once at a barbecue I wouldn't consider that as a qualification for a friendship."

"Cassandra shrugged. "I happen to think otherwise. You saved my life it may be a bit cliché but that's how it is."

Jonas frowned. "Don't take this the wrong way but you as a friend is the last thing I need right now."

"Wow that's blunt." she shot back slightly hurt by the remark.

The young fire fighter planted a slight smile to his lips. "Give it time you're a great woman Cassandra but right now I've got a lot on my plate. Relationships are not an easy thing for me to handle at the best of times."

"I hardly call being a friend a relationship. Unless I was your girlfriend or something." she teased slightly.

Jonas couldn't help but grin she was the only person close enough that he could consider a friend. A flash of an old memory crossed his mind wiping the grin off his face. He couldn't risk it.

Cassandra worried herself to death about Jonas. He saved her life and fire fighting was a gruelling job even for the pros she wanted to repay him but he had a wall up so thick no one could break it down.

"Jonas you do know that if you want to talk about anything. You can talk to me."

Jonas nodded closing his eyes. "I'm tired."

Cassie rose from her chair. "Ok. See you later."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Jack lifted his coffee mug to his lips only to put it back down again. He'd been kicking himself mentally for not paying more attention to his unit. The fire house was a second home a second family that never turned their back on a member and that's exactly what he did. Now Jonas was lying in a hospital bed because of his neglect.

"Hey chief."

Jack looked up to see Teal'c take a seat at the table. "Thinking about probie?"

"I screwed up T I should have seen it coming. Now the kid is in the hospital." Jack replied annoyingly.

"Last time I checked you weren't a doctor besides you weren't the only one. We all should have came forward we can't deny he's been acting weird the last couple of weeks."

"Weird is putting it lightly…" Jack looked around… "Where's Carter?"

"She's helping Siler with some repairs to the one rig. The hydraulics aren't up to par or so she says."

Just then a new face entered the bay. Causing the two fire fighters' to share a look then back at the red head before them.

"I hope I'm not intruding." the red head stated.

"No not at all. What can we help you with?" Teal'c said rising from his seat.

"Jonas works here. Heard he was in the hospital."

"That's right had a bad night." T explained…. "How do you know him?"

"He's an acquaintance or more like a family friend you could say. Do you know when he will be out?"

"Afraid not he's banged up pretty good." Jack answered.

Just then Sam walked in pausing at the sight of the stranger before her. She glanced at jack who titled his head at the worried expression on his second in command.

"Well, tell him I said hi." the thug said.

"Why don't you visit him I'm sure a family friend is what he needs right now." Teal'c questioned

"He needs rest. We wouldn't want him getting any worse would we." the red head replied his voice slightly menacing.

"No we wouldn't." Jack said.

The man left the bay leaving the trio in an uncomfortable silence. Finally Sam broke it.

"I've seen him before. He's the man Jonas met when he and I were going through the burnt warehouse."

"That guy doesn't sit right with me one bit." Teal'c said turning to his friends.

"I have a hunch that guy has something to do what happened to Jonas." Jack stated as he got up from his seat.

"We should go to the police." Sam offered.

"And tell them what? That he came in to wish his friend well? Somehow that's not going to make the cops jump out of their seats besides we have no proof that links him to Jonas. It's like you said it's a hunch." Sam replied glumly.

"One thing I know we can do. Is getting Jonas off the streets. He could live with me that way we can keep an eye on him."

"Somehow I don't see him doing it." Sam replied leaning against the wall.

"If we don't do something. Jonas is going to be worse off than he is now. By then blaming negligence is not going to cut it. I' not willing to risk it are you?" Jack stated bluntly.

Teal'c looked back at the bay door. "Don't worry chief. We got your back Jonas is our brother and we won't let him down. Not this time."

A/N: So?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1

A/N: FINALLY! A freaking update! Man you guys must be getting really annoyed at me for leaving things so long. In my defence my laptop shut down completely for like three weeks so that didn't help things. But I did update. Hope it was worth the wait. Like always-enjoy!

In the line of Fire -11

Jonas gathered up his coat and back pack wincing as he heaved it over his shoulder. Walking down the hall he exited the hospital only managing a few steps before his name was called. Closing his eyes in a annoyance he turned to see Janet coming up to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded more in a motherly fashion then doctor.

"I checked out." Jonas stated matter-of-factly

"You aren't going any where in the condition you're in-" 

"Doctor Frasier. I signed a sheet for discharge of my own free will, now if you don't mind I have to go." he explained but was halted by her hand.

"Jonas you can't go back to work. I can easily send my report to you're job and have you put on leave."

The young fire fighter stared at her. A flash of emotion was held in his eyes. Fear…anger. Perhaps both. He opened his mouth but closed it as a familiar voice joined in.

"Listen to the doc." Jack stated as he walked up the side walk.

Jonas gave an irritated glare at his boss. "Last time I checked I am my own individual so there for I have rights. Besides I wasn't planning on working I have some personal stuff to take care of."

Jack looked at Janet then back at Jonas. "Listen I'm not going to beat around the bush. Carter told me about the sketchy red head that you are 'acquainted' with. You're in a tight spot and your too embarrassed to let anyone lend a hand, I get it, believe me, but you need to let people help you."

Jonas gave an exasperated sigh looking back at Janet. "Did you call him here?"

"I knew you wouldn't last another day in there. So, yes, I did. He's the next best thing to a doctor sooo when something does happen he can call on me. No hospitals. No needles. Just me." Janet offered.

"Take it kid. It's the best deal you'll get in a long while." Jack added.

"…Fine." he sharply agreed turning he left.

Jonas managed to walk a few feet before turning to see Jack right behind him. "What?"

"Where are you staying tonight?" Jack asked as he came up beside him.

"None of your business." Jonas shot back surprising the older man.

"Well it is my business. When you're personal life affects your professional one I have a legal right to know. I won't have any of my guys spaced out on the job due to lack of sleep."

"Have I ever been spaced out on the job and put other lives in danger purposely?" Jonas asked firmly.

Jack frowned. "Well not that I've-"

"Then why are you giving me such a hard time?" Jonas demanded.

"We're just concerned is all."

"Yeah, well, don't be. I've managed fine long before I came to the firehouse I didn't need help then I don't need it now." Jonas concluded leaving Jack standing alone on the curb.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((.

One week later.

T blew his whistle sounding signalling the training session to end. The students dropped their dead weight over the line in relief.

"Good job. Collins you were a minute slower on the stairs and Randle you were a little sloppy in the hose section, but other then that it's a job well done. Unfortunately we need great, practice and see you next weekend. Now hit the showers."

As the group filed out Teal'c went down the list checking off the evaluation he paused when he came to Jonas Quinn on the sheet. Tapping his pen against the top of his board he looked back at the simulation shaking his head he headed inside the fire house. Taking a seat at the table he went over the finished updates all except one.

Just then Sam entered stretching her stiff back. She stifled a yawn as she went over to the coffee maker she took out the pot swirling the left over black liquid.

"Would this kill me if I a drank it?"

"I don't know the last guy who did hasn't come back." Teal'c replied

"Not very reassuring." she said

She dumped it in the sink placing it back in the maker she opened the cupboard to get a new filter. "Going over the eval?"

"Yeah, I tell you after the crap they pulled a few weeks ago they seem to have turned a new leave. Shows that Jack still has the stink eye but-"

Sam dumped the old filter in the garbage. "But what?"

Teal'c turn to face the blond as she pooped the knew filter in the machine. "Jonas hasn't shown up to the last two practices. I can't give him an accurate mark if he starts skipping these things."

"Jack said Jonas was miffed with him maybe he needs to blow off some steam." Sam stated as she poured water in its designated spot before putting the pot back in place and pushed the red button.

"Yeah I can see taking a day but missing key training exercises is important. It's just not like him no matter how angry he gets. Have you talked to him at all?" 

"Not really. Our shift work has changed since I've been switched to the day shift, kind of missed each other all week. Jack is scheduled to come back."

"Too bad I was beginning to enjoy the power."

"Sara is probably is celebrating. Jack for a whole week is like the preview to world war three. He and Charlie go a little overboard with their fishing expeditions." Sam replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, I've heard many tales. Then again it's from Charlie's point of view."

"The sad thing is his exaggerations turn out to be quite accurate." Sam said as she joined him at the table.

After a moment she looked at her friend. "It's getting colder out there at night. I wish I knew where Jonas was staying."

"There are multiple shelters but according to Cassie they are just packed. They actually had to turn away people."

"I don't know T it just worries me that he's out there on the street somewhere fighting who knows what off."

"That red head still on your mind?"

"Sam scratched the back of her head. "I don't like him. He has this, I don't know, creepiness to him. I maybe wrong but he just rubs off in a bad way."

Teal'c nodded in agreement. "He sure was weird. The trouble with Jonas he is sealed tight on his personal life I just…"

He trailed off as the door opened and in walked Jack Charlie walking in his arms. The boy held a miniature model of a fire engine in his hand.

"T!" the boy exclaimed. Dropping down from his father's arms he ran over to the bigger man.

"Hey Chuck man what do you have there?" T said squatting down in front of the boy.

"A fire truck. I was good at home so dad brought me over to see the real thing so I could compare."

"Is that right?" T smirked as he glanced over at his boss.

Sam walked over to Jack. "Looks like you guys had a good time."

"Sure did. All guy stuff." Jack said as he watched his son talk away to his favourite fire fighter.

"Have you heard from Jonas?"

"No, why?" Jack asked his tone held a bit of concern.

"He's missed two mandatory training simulations. I'm not saying he hasn't shown up for work because I've seen him but he never misses those."

Jack frowned. "I would go talk to him but I think I'm the last person he wants to see."

"I can if you want." Sam offered

"You can try but don't say I didn't warn you."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Later that night Jonas entered the back yard. His eyes scanning the area at the training yard he looking at his watch to see that it was two o'clock.

He zipped up his suit hauling the tank of oxygen on his back; fastening his mask in place. Taking a breath he looked at his watch clicking the timer button he quickly placed on his gloves. Dashing over to the long hose he heaved it onto his shoulder and weaved his way through pylons, running over to the hydrant he dropped the hose quickly unscrewing the facet he placed the end of the hose to it and screwed it in place. Turning the wheel on top he raced to the other end of the hose pulling back on the leaver he put the imaginary fire. Due to the fact if he lit one at this time of night he'd have the whole fire house up and out the back door.

Shutting the leaver back he dropped the hose to grab another one wincing as he heaved that on his shoulder and darted for the stairs.

Meanwhile, Sam ventured outside to get some fresh air. Turning her head to see the outside lights on near the training ground. She rolled her eyes at the fact that someone 'most likely a rookie' forgetting to turn it off as she made her way closer Jonas was on his way up the second flight of stairs. By the time he made it to the last level he was paying the price as the sharp pain in his chest alerted him that he was pushing it way to hard.

Gritting his teeth he dropped the hose and barely lifted the dead weight from the ground his shoulder protested the extra weight causing him to make his descent considerably closer. Sam watched as he nearly stumbled on the last few steps.

Giving it all he had he released the dead weight. Removing his gloves he clicked the stop button on his watch, he cursed in his head at the time seven minutes and 43 seconds. He gasped as he removed his hat and mask plunking them on the ground as he hunched over catching his breath.

"So this is where you hide."

Startled, Jonas turned his head to see his superior walking over to him. He unzipped the top of the fire retardant suit pulling back the hood. His hair damp with sweat , his face flushed from the exercise, he straightened as he looked at her.

"Spying on me too?"

Sam was puzzled by the remark. "Getting some fresh air actually. How long have you been coming back here?"

Jonas shrugged. Walking over to one of the benches as he unzipped the top half of his suit. "Awhile."

"You shouldn't be doing this with out somebody here to supervise. If you get hurt or anything no one would be around to help you."

"I'd call for help."

"And what if you are unconscious?" Sam challenged

Jonas gave a weary look at her clearly showing he wasn't in the mood for arguing. Sam sat down beside him their breath being snatched in the cold air.

"A bit nippy out." she stated

Jonas reached over for his bottle of water silently he undid the cap and took a drink. Sam looked at him from corner over her eye suddenly a ugly black and purple bruise blotched the upside of his cheek bone and long scratch decorated his neck.

"Jonas. Is that new?" she asked as she went to look at it more closely but he pulled away.

"It's nothing." he quietly replied as he took another sip.

"That is not nothing… she said as she pointed at the injury to his neck… "Who did this to you? Was it your so called friend?" 

Jonas furrowed his brow swallowing a gulp of water. "No. since you brought it up, why did you tell the chief about him?"

"I was concerned, besides your buddy visited the fire house when you were in the hospital."

Jonas eye brows shot up in surprise. "Really? Why?"

"Wanted to know if you were ok." Sam replied not missing the slight fear in his eyes… "Jonas what is going on?"

"Nothing." he shot back as he diverted his attention back to his bottle as he screwed back on the cap.

"That isn't a good enough answer." Sam stated as he rose from the bench.

"You're lucky that you're getting one at all. Listen I want to get some sleep before my next shift starts."

"I thought you were done nights?" Sam said as she got to her feet.

"I took an extra shift. I need the money." Jonas explained as he walked over to collect his helmet and mask.

"With all the work you've been doing you should be making enough money to rent a decent apartment."

Jonas turned to her giving a half hearted grin. "Yeah, you would think so. Goodnight captain."

"Goodnight." Sam bid.

She watched as he entered the building before following in his tracks in hopes to get some sleep herself.

A/N: Did you like? By the way I do have an Atlantis/Stargate crossover with Jonas in it if anyone's interested

Thanks for reading!

KS

P.S: Forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes. I do proof read believe me.


End file.
